


Our Best Idea Yet

by FreckledSkittles



Series: Barisi Is Married and Happy Because I Said So [12]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: ADA Carisi, Barebacking, Biting, Body Worship, Hickeys, Judge Barba, M/M, Married Barisi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Smut, theres no tags for fucking on a washing machine im upset, these two are filthy holy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreckledSkittles/pseuds/FreckledSkittles
Summary: It didn't start out as a good idea. But it sure as hell ended in one.Or: Rafael and Sonny have sex on a washing machine.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: Barisi Is Married and Happy Because I Said So [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1405030
Comments: 16
Kudos: 49
Collections: MforPaul's Fanworks Baby Shower!





	Our Best Idea Yet

**Author's Note:**

> If it weren't for mforpaul, I would not be involved in the Barisi fandom at all, so when I heard we were putting a collection together for her after she gave birth, I knew I had to do something! And luckily, this idea came to me right before the due date  
> So I hope you enjoy this Maxi!! It is my honor to write this for you, especially when it has a rather notorious appliance featured in it ;) <3

It didn’t start out as a good idea.

It wasn’t often that their plans for sex were messy, especially when they were trying something new. In this case, Sonny had to recenter himself and shift his knees and Rafael alternated between holding his thighs and guiding his dick. They weren’t in an ideal location, but Sonny had pushed against Rafael and the vibrations against his back had been too enticing. And with Sonny unable to keep his hands to himself and scooping Rafael up, it felt natural that Rafael tugged him closer so that he could join him. Even if they both risked falling over multiple times as they prepared one another and got into position.

At least it came together in the end: Sonny holding the edge of the shelf behind Rafael and seated in his lap, Rafael perched on the rumbling washing machine and holding Sonny’s hips to help him keep his balance.

The pulsing of the machine presses into the back of Rafael’s thighs. He barely has to do any work; the washing machine helps push his cock between Sonny’s cheeks and spreads his entrance even more. The way he’s moving inside of his husband is extraordinary, in some ways shifting against his walls that felt impossible before. The machine thrums and shifts beneath him and, in turn, jostles him with the vibrations. He can’t help but move with the machine in a way; the head of his dick collides with Sonny’s walls, the tight pressure clenching every time he’s shifted forward. Rafael is more than happy to let the appliance do its work, especially if his husband is going to look so thoroughly wrecked so early on.

“I think this might be our best idea yet,” Rafael chuckles. Sonny only nods, tongue fumbling between his lips too much to let him say anything. He alternates between licking his lips and letting his mouth hang open in needy gasps. Rafael, his right hand digging into the meat of Sonny’s hip, reaches up to tilt his chin up. “You sound beautiful. Making all those breathy noises.” Rafael leans forward and captures his lips for a moment, groaning when Sonny’s free hand grapples his hair. He sucks on his lower lip before he moves back and is thoroughly satisfied to see Sonny’s pink lips swollen and wet. “Your lips are so pink, Sonny. Fuck.”

“Fuck,” Sonny parrots back, eyes rolling shut as the shudder of the washing machine rolls through his body. “Fuck.”

Rafael grips him with both hands and pulls him down. He feels so deep within Sonny, sheathed balls-deep and enshrouded by his tight heat. It always feels amazing to fuck Sonny, but this is different. The washing machine’s jolts and rumbles ricochet through them, contained by Rafael’s thighs and transferring to Sonny through the contact. Sonny had been able to feel the machine working before he seated himself in Rafael’s lap, particularly in his knees while he got into position. But once he situated himself, once the head of his cock was guided to his hole and nudged its way inside, there was no escaping the ministrations of the machine that didn’t involve removing himself from Rafael’s lap.

“Fuck.” Sonny licks his lips and throws his head back, eyes fluttering open to gaze blearily at the ceiling. He shifts so that his chest is flush against Rafael’s. The dark curls of hair on Rafael’s chest tickle his skin, his pert nipples nestled against Sonny’s pecs. Since becoming an ADA, and with less of a demand on his physical performance, Sonny’s body has softened, not to an extreme amount but to a point where there are more spots on his body that don’t have as clear a definition as the muscles on his arms. Which Rafael has always loved to grab when they kiss, always holding them and rubbing his thumb affectionately across the surface, providing a squeeze at a particular sensation or moment of heightened emotion. He hasn’t lost much, as evident most of all in his abdomen, but it definitely doesn’t help that he is already learning to survive on a poor diet consisting of coffee and snacks.

With a closer proximity, Rafael can nuzzle right into the crook of Sonny’s collarbone, the tip of his nose prodding against him. Sonny can only smile at the gesture; for all his grumpy protests or denying retorts, Rafael loves to grapple him exactly like a koala. It’s a suitable fit to what many have called Sonny’s energy of an all-limbs-first, lanky giraffe. He says as much and breathes out in a rush when Rafael chuckles, the hot air tickling his neck and sending goosebumps down his arms.

“I like your neck,” Rafael sighs. He presses a kiss to the side, right over his rapid pulse. Sonny’s legs squeeze tighter around Rafael’s thighs. “So long. I wanna lather it with kisses.”

“Do it,” Sonny groans. “Please, god, just do it.” He tilts his head to the side to give Rafael the perfect amount of space to work with. He shivers when Rafael latches on and gets to work worshipping every inch of his neck. His tongue pokes out for a taste, lips puckered as he scales the length of it. Sonny shuts his eyes and revels in it, unable to do much else but let Rafael worship him. He never wastes time telling Rafael how beautiful he is—because he is—or how incredibly smart he is—even if that one doesn’t need a reminder—but to have Rafael do the same for him, in his own way, with equal amounts of admiration and dedication has Sonny falling in love with him all over again.

A knock on their front door resonates through the living room and down the hall where the laundry room is located. Rafael stills against Sonny’s neck and listens for something to identify the presence at their door. Neither of them were expecting anyone: Sonny had gotten the evening off when the case he was trying turned in his favor and he worked out a plea with the defendant, and any warrants or cases requiring Rafael’s immediate attention were handled efficiently. In their line of work, it was almost guaranteed that they would have no interruptions tonight.

“You didn’t order something, did you?” Rafael asks in a low voice, trembling at the edges from the vibrations still rumbling through him. They’re starting to lower in intensity, probably for the next cycle of the wash.

Sonny shakes his head; his lust-filled gaze dims in tune with the washing machine. “Did you?”

“No.”

“Well we didn’t have time to plan this idea out. It could be work-related.” Sonny wraps his arms around Rafael’s neck and runs his hands through his hair. Rafael shuts his eyes and hums in contentment, arching toward the gesture. “Do you feel like getting up and dealing with it?”

“Mm. Whose work do you think it’s for?”

“It’s more likely they want Judge Barba and not ADA Carisi.”

“Then they can wait.” Rafael captures his lips and smiles when Sonny rolls his hips and groans. He swallows the sound as easy as if it were air. “I’m busy.”

With the rest period of the wash cycle in place, Rafael takes the time to use his legs and thrust into Sonny on his own. He pistons his hips as much as he can, nothing more than shimmies due to the lack of a foothold he has. Sonny makes up for it by easing himself up for the first time since getting seated and sliding back down with a shuddering exhale. It had been difficult enough to move with the washing machine buzzing under them, so it’s with a welcome familiarity that Sonny can properly ride Rafael’s cock.

Rafael tugs his husband close so he can bury his face into Sonny’s shoulder. Heat flares off of Sonny like a bonfire, lighting his skin with a pretty flush of red. The woody herbal smell that clings to him reminds Rafael of the fresh basil growing on the windowsill above the kitchen sink. It mingles alongside the scent of his cologne and the aromatic touch of man that is all Sonny. Rafael thinks of sun beams and dimples when he catches a whiff of it, of marital bliss and streaks of silver among dirty blond, of the man he never thought he could find and put a ring around his finger, pledging to share his name and love him unconditionally with his whole heart.

Sonny is focused on not falling off, both hands curled against the shelf above the washing machine and knees locked against Rafael’s thighs, but the pressure pushing in and out of him occupies his mind with every other thought. They were lucky they had a spare bottle of lube right on the bathroom counter; it only required a quick run on Sonny’s part to grab while Rafael situated himself atop the appliance. The condom hadn’t been as lucky, but Rafael had suggested forgoing it if it meant he and Sonny could indulge each other sooner. They had done it before, more than once, and they were at a point where a condom could be brought up and talked about within a matter of seconds. They trusted one another. Their dedication was to each other in every way. They could skip the step this time.

Sonny can feel all of Rafael inside him. His cock stretches him and rolls against his walls. The head, surely an angry red by now, twitches when he bottoms out. Sonny’s ass feels more sensitive than usual; he stretched himself haphazardly, too focused on licking Rafael’s dick and trying to deepthroat it than how well he was stretched. At least he had a moment to sit and desensitize himself to the pleasing burn, even if the appliance under them vibrated just enough to jostle Rafael inside him. Sonny doesn’t mind, not when he knows how tight and warm his entrance must be, sucking in Rafael deeper each time he thrusts down.

There’s another knock on the door, more urgent this time and sharper. Rafael growls, partially muffled by Sonny’s shoulder, and he digs his teeth into the juncture of his collarbone. Sonny shivers at the sharp nip and wiggles closer so he can kiss the crown of Rafael’s head. He feels more than hears the amused chuckle.

“Quote the contrast,” Rafael muses. He soothes the bite with the tip of his tongue, prodding the spot and lathering it in spit. The light purple stands out against Sonny’s flushed skin. When there’s another knock, just three quick raps, the teeth return to the curve of his shoulder.

Sonny holds the back of Rafael’s head and tugs on his hair. The slow spin cycle starts up beneath them, a gentle rhythm that churns against Rafael’s thighs and spreads to Sonny’s ass. “They can wait,” he huffs, eyes shutting when Rafael slows his rutting and lets the gentle movement of the washing machine do the fucking motion for him. A shudder takes over Sonny’s body, arching his back and pulling him off of Rafael. The spot on his neck previously honored by Rafael’s mouth chills from the exposure to air. His pulse throbs against the blooming hickeys as he swoops his hips down and sheaths Rafael inside him, right on his prostate, squeezing around his husband’s cock in reflex. Rafael chokes on a breath when Sonny, moaning and swiveling his hips, guides his hand to an ass cheek and gets him to grab it. The spread of his cheek sends Rafael deeper, and Sonny just barely manages to grab the other cheek and help add to the flaming heat.

Rafael grabs hold of Sonny’s dick; as much as Sonny loves coming without being touched, the persistent knocking is starting to become irksome. Rafael squeezes Sonny’s ass and the tip of his dick to apply an intense pleasure from both sides. Sonny is desperate now, his moans wanton and his eyes screwed shut, still swirling his hips to get even more out of him. Rafael starts to match the motions of the washing machine, thrusting up as much as he can in tune with the appliance, and white splatters of cum stain Sonny’s chest. Rafael laps at it, licking up the bitter stains with a few flicks of his tongue. Sonny watches with erotic interest, unable to stop himself from clenching around Rafael in response. A few more thrusts and Rafael comes, filling Sonny’s ass with cum.

Once they regather themselves, Sonny slides off of Rafael and lands on the floor, albeit a bit clumsy from the position his legs were kept in. He helps Rafael get off as well before he leads them to the bathroom. Sonny hands Rafael one of the robes hanging on the back of the bathroom door and runs a washcloth under the faucet. Rafael holds back an amused laugh; Sonny’s one complaint on barebacking was how much work it took to clean his rectum when one of them came inside the other. As much as he loved it when Rafael came inside him, Sonny always got concerned of the cum staying inside him for a long period of time. And like clockwork, as soon as they finish, Sonny is doing whatever he can to clean himself, hovering over the shower drain and washing his ass.

“Do you need anything before I answer the door?” Rafael asks as he shrugs on the robe and ties it off. He checks himself in the mirror to make sure nothing looks out of place. Aside from his hair, which he tames with a few run-throughs, and a few red lines on his shoulders, which he makes sure to hide with his robe, he looks as presentable as Judge Barba can outside of work hours.

“I’m good, I’ll try to join you soon,” Sonny says, wiping off the last of his cum from his chest and reaching behind him with tender fingers, moving slowly with how sensitive he still is.

“Take your time. They waited this long for us.” Rafael pecks the top of his head and walks down the hall, sliding on house slippers as he goes. He checks to see who’s been demanding their time for so long before he opens the door with a pointed glare. Mike Dodds and one of his detectives from Homicide stand in front of him, both of them perking up when he opens the door.

“Sorry to bother you, Your Honor,” Mike says and hands over a warrant and pen. “We need your signature on a warrant.”

“For?” Rafael sighs, clicking the pen but not getting in position to sign it. The detective behind Mike almost looks nervous, a clear contrast to how casual Mike appears, as professional as his stance and speech are.

“We have substantial evidence that proves Leonard Watson is withholding evidence pertaining to a double-murder his employee committed.”

“Right, the Banner case.” He looks over the warrant with a quiet hum. The warrant requests simple items, any device with access to the internet and owned by Watson’s company, but the details for why catch his attention. “He penned an email giving cryptic details on how to get rid of the bodies? On his work computer?”

“He asked his secretary to get him directions to the dump site. We tried to login to his account but the email was archived and stored somewhere else.”

Rafael lets out an amused scoff. He holds the paper against the front door to scribble his signature on the bottom line. “You’d think they would give in if they were caught, but then we wouldn’t have jobs to do.”

“That’s why we’re getting a warrant,” the detective states. “We have reason to believe he’s hiding more.”

“I know. I read the warrant you gave me.” Rafael hands it back, preening to himself at the visible uneasiness on the detective’s face. They must be fresh blood if they don’t know how to talk to him.

Sonny pops up behind his husband, also wearing his robe but with a pair of pajama pants underneath. He nods in respect to Mike; best friends be damned, they knew when to favor professionalism. “Evening, Lieutenant.”

Mike shares a nod and a friendly smile, folding the warrant and putting it in the pocket inside his suit jacket. “Counselor.” His eyes flicker down for a brief moment, and a playful smirk curls on his lips. “Having fun tonight?”

Maybe they didn’t know when to be professional. Sonny tugs the collar of his robe to hide the hickeys; Rafael merely simpers. “Jealous you weren’t invited?” Rafael retorts back.

The detective looks between the three in wild bewilderment. Mike only laughs and bids them a good night, reminding them of the get-together at Liv’s coming up next weekend. Rafael shuts the door and is unsurprised to find Sonny pushing him against it, hands roving under the robe and tracing over every inch of skin he can reach. He’s grateful their relationship prohibits them from working together; Sonny never could control himself when Judge Barba was present.

“Did you finish cleaning yourself,” Rafael asks, “or did the sound of your best friend’s voice compel you to end it early?”

Sonny hums, fingers roaming across his stomach. “Wanna check?”

Rafael scoffs and slaps his hands. “That’s disgusting. Even if I could get hard right now, that would make me flaccid immediately.” Sonny laughs into his shoulder. Rafael can’t help but smile at the sound. “I want a divorce.”

“Okay. Lemme talk to the judge first, see what he wants to do.”

Rafael turns so he can wrap his arms around Sonny’s neck and tug him down for a kiss. He nips at his lower lip, teasing it with his tongue as he pulls away. “He’ll have to see you in his chambers if you’re desperate for a conversation. He’s very busy.”

“Mm. How easy is it to sway him?”

“It depends. What are you looking for?” Rafael hardens his voice, the exact tone he uses when he’s talking to two attorneys who want him to fulfill their demands but won’t get anything if they keep on talking over each other and, consequently, the judge. “Under the right circumstances, I can be easily persuaded.”

Sonny perks up, eyes flashing with a dark cloud of lust, and drags Rafael to the spare room they use as an office. There are plenty of good ideas between them. As long as they have one another, there’s no way they can run out.

**Author's Note:**

> When I finished this I was like "ah shit I didn't add any facials" which is Maxi's signature but let's say that when Rafael licked Sonny's cum off of his chest he got some on his chin or something that still counts right


End file.
